Many variations of sockets for receiving bulbs, such as W5W type bulbs, are known and used in various applications, including automotive applications. In use, the lamp or bulb is generally inserted into the socket by pushing it such that the base and the electrical contacts are engaged onto the contacts of the socket. Examples of such sockets are shown in EP patent application 1633024, U.S. Patent Application 2013/0102204, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,318.
As the sockets all have an opening for receiving the bulb and contacts for making the electrical connection thereto, the sockets are generally dimensioned to have a housing which has a circumference which is equal to or exceed the circumference of the bulb. As a result, the sockets create a shadow to be projected behind the bulb, thereby blocking some of the light generated by the bulb, causing unwanted and undesirable dark spots.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a socket with a reduced profile in which the projected shadow is minimized, thereby allowing all or essentially all of the light generated by the bulb to be reflected or dispersed.